


When All Words Fail

by ArsenicApothecary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, all others are only mentioned and not greatly involved in the story line, davejane is the main ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicApothecary/pseuds/ArsenicApothecary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer romance is something people always talk about. But you've always been scared of throwing off the group dynamic. You're all pretty close knit, so you can just shove your feelings for Jane on the back burner for a while. Right?</p><p>Pretty much a fluffy suburban davejane au where everyone's clueless when it comes to romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Lovin Had Me a Blast

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has only been pestering me about this for weeks so I'm finally going to give in. My first multi chapter fic. I hope y'all enjoy.

Summer. Hot as balls summer. Summer, where John’s dad would bribe you into helping with yard work and so much sweat would pool in your ass crack it felt like Niagara Falls.

It wasn’t all bad though. You photographed the elongated sunsets and early sunrises every chance you got, and seeing as your sleep schedule is in shambles it wasn’t hard. Summer was probably your favorite time of year for photos sake alone.

Today was no exception.

Dirk flips you out of bed at 9 and drags your half asleep ass clutching your camera and a pair of swim trunks to the Lalonde house. There you are greeted with a stack of pancakes, a pat on the back, and a sympathetic look from Jane. You give her a genuine smile as you have your fork already shoved into your mouth. The buttery, syrupy heaven so sweet you want to write an ode.

You get your trunks on and everyone is there. Jade and John are having a super soaker war. Jake is hiding in the bushes waiting to join in like no one’s noticed him. Dirk is already in the pool- or more specifically sitting at the bottom of the pool. Weird as hell, but not uncommon. Roxy and Jane are sitting under a big beach umbrella near the pool on those weird pool lounger chairs. When Roxy starts helping Jane apply sun screen you turn away and fiddle with your camera.

The super soaker war goes on and you snap some great war time pics. Your favorite though is Jade trying to coax Rose into playing by nailing her in the face, roses hands up and her book mid air as you snapped the pic. A few of Dirk and Jake rough housing in the pool, an unfair match seeing as Dirk can hold his breath for minute- actually you just got a hella unpleasant mental picture so you forget about that.

Your favorites though, are of course, of Jane. A close up on her lips as she eats a strawberry with the sun flaring into the lens just behind her hand. She’s wearing lipstick and you overheard her and Roxy talking about how it’s waterproof. Her and Roxy throwing ice cubes at each other. Her stretched out on the pool chair, skin almost glowing under the summer sun. T a few of her smiling at you when she saw the camera pointed her way. You of course pretended to fiddle with the lenses a bit before snapping the pic. She can’t know it was already focused on her.

You all sit down for a late lunch at two. Mr.Egbert was over grilling burgers while mom Lalonde stared at him like a love struck puppy cradling a glass of wine. You all eat like you haven’t for days and when it’s all over everyone lays across various areas of the lawn. Dirk and Jake disappear and you watch as John steals a kiss from Roxy. You almost want to thank him for leaving you alone with Jane, the babe of babes. You have to look around after staring at her for a second to make sure you haven’t in fact been transported to the era of bodacious pin ups.

She wiggle crawls towards you on her towel and gets so close you your ear you feel like her breath is going to melt the flesh off your neck.

“Hey, Dave, there’s angel food cake with strawberries and whipped cream frosting inside. Let’s go steal a slice.”

She flashes you a mischievous grin like this is the most scandalous thing you two could possibly be doing at this party. You smile back and look around before lifting your shades to look at her. “Well Ms.Crocker, I think it’s time to go gorge ourselves on cake before everyone else gets the opportunity.”

You hop up, grabbing your camera and toting the strap on your shoulder before offering her your hand. She holds your hand from the moment she gets up and drags you across the lawn to just before opening the sliding glass door. You’re both giggling and snickering like you’re kids about to get busted before bed time.

She opens the fridge and there it is. Two layers of frosted heaven. She pulls cake out of the fridge and sets it onto the counter. Licking her finger where she accidentally bumped the frosting before retrieving plates and forks. You flick your camera on at your side and set it onto the counter. Discreetly messing with it until you reach your desired settings. The light from the window is a orangey blue tone and the way it’s catching the lenses of her glasses makes it look like she’s an angel with heaven in her eyes.

You manage two pictures before she notices and covers her face with her arms. “Oh please! I feel so gross! I’ve been out in the heat all day spare me just this once.” She lowers her arms to scowl at you and you just smile and set the camera down, raising your arms in surrender.

“I’ll be done I promise- If you want to give me a big ole’ slice of that.” You point to the cake and she nods. Poking her tongue out as she slices you a piece- and god damn you wish the no camera rule wasn’t there. She hands you the slice and a fork and its half way gone by the time she sits herself on the counter with her piece.

You watch the small details of how she holds her fork. Her nails are a shade- no two- darker than her swim suit. Maybe it was sun fading. Her lipstick matches her nails perfectly- and huh, it really is really water proof. You forget to breathe as your shoveling cake down your throat and as you take your last bite you sputter and go into a coughing fit. You hold up your hand to signal to Jane you’re okay and she sits wide eyed on the counter, about to jump up before you choke out an I’m fine-really.

You drop your plate into the sink and go over to where she’s sitting and lean against the counter.

“So, Ms.crocker, come here often?”

She quirks a brow at you and covers her mouth with her god damned cute as hell dainty hand. “Well, yes. I do believe this is the residence of my best friend. And what’s with all this Ms.Crocker business again? Last time we spoke I did believe we were on a first name basis.”

You shrug and reach your arm over to your camera; it’s almost like a safety blanket at this point. Even with your shades on Jane can read your body language like an open book. When you asked she said it was just a business thing. Gotta know how to read people because some folk are just filthy fuckin liars. She of course said it much more eloquently. But who has time to remember everything she ever says? Once again you do but that’s not the point.  “I like Ms.Crocker. Has a certain type of ring to it. Really official, everyone calls you Jane, and why wouldn’t they? It’s your name. But Ms.Crocker? That rolls off my tongue so damn sweet it’s like candy.”

She scoffs and goes back to her cake. Talking to you around a mouth full. “That’s absolutely ridiculous…Mr.Strider.”

Your face cracks into a grin so big you’d dare to say it’s ear to ear. You nudge her thigh with your elbow as you pull your camera towards you. “Now that’s the shit I’m talking about” You pull the camera to face level and point it at her. “Also, deals off because my cake is gone as gone gets.” You snap a picture before she has time to retaliate and she looks like a deer in the headlight.

“Dave!” she sets her fork down and gives you a look that only means trouble. But trouble is definitely your middle name. Not Elijah, never Elijah. Dave trouble Strider.

You take a step back making sure you’re out of arms reach before snapping another.”Sorry Ms.Crocker, no Daves here. Now just go back to your cake and pretend I’m not here.”

“That’s a bit hard to do!”

“Why? It’s just cake. Eat the cake, Jane.”

“Jane?”

You stammer and flush a little red around the ears. “Just keep looking cute and eat the damn cake.”

She laughs at you. Full on hearty HooHoo as she smiles at you and takes a bite of the cake. Dragging her fork from her lips as she finishes. “Happy?”

“Oh Ms.Crocker I’m so goddamn ecstatic you have no idea.”

She finishes her piece of cake, laughing at you again before putting her plate in the sink. Just in time for everyone to enter the kitchen grumbling about how you never told them about dessert. You look out the window and the sun is finally nearly set. Jane passes you by, hand running over your back and saying she’s going to go change. She stops a few steps out of the kitchen and turns back to look at you. She moves like she’s going to say something before shaking her head and moving back towards Roxy’s room.

Dirk finishes his cake and tells you it’s time to go. You almost want to argue just so you get to say bye to Jane. But arguing with him is useless. You shrug and nod to him. John gives you a solid pat on the back as he wishes you farewell. Jade hugs you like she’ll never see you again and everyone else just waves and yells there well wishes.


	2. Summer lovin happened so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude you gotta pay more attention to shit like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this and yeah all the chapter titles are gonna be from grease

You’re sitting at your computer desk. It’s three in the morning and Jane never texted you back when you sent her a goodbye from the party three days ago. You know you’re probably over thinking it but damn you’re hooked here. You need your fix of shitty Crocker grade memes.

Anyways. You’re sorting through photos on your camera. Which to keep. Which to get rid of. Sorting into personal folders and professional folders. Cleaning up your portfolio to submit to a gallery. You’ve submitted work over two dozen times and have never been picked, but the way you look at it the more you work for it, the higher the odds you’ll eventually hit the jackpot.

One thing you do as a force of habit is give your folders tastefully douchey ironic titles. All of them are so art ho you almost die whenever you read them. Your click and drag system of organization has never let you down, and when you add a new photo to a file you only feel the name is more fitting than before.

Around four thirty you’re about to finish up your application process when your phone buzzes. You leave it sitting a minute before curiosity finally wins and you almost want to punch yourself for not looking sooner because the goddess herself had texted you.

“Psst! I’m not sure if you’re sleeping or not but my dad took my phone because I accidentally set the bathroom on fire. Long story, but I hope I’ll see you soon! ;B”

You grin at your phone and know your probably donning the same look you see roses mom give Mr.Bert but god damn this girl has your heart in a vice grip and you’re still trying to figure out how to work in a more than friends angle.

You click the little manila folder on your desk top and submit before exhaling deeply. You slide down in your computer chair. Pressing your computer towers power button with your big toe as you stare at your phone again. You’re still grinning. You run your hand through your ragged blonde hair before half way mumbling “goodnight princess.”  Embarrassment isn’t even being served today because after you say it it feels like the word has always belonged in your mouth. Princess. Huh, wonder how she’d react to that one.


	3. I met a girl crazy for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude you're out of high shcool girls shouldn't be this big of a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW sorry this is late I'm working three jobs right now and this probably wouldn't even be getting posted today if it weren't a commissioned work. I'm going to try my best to finish up the piece tomorrow and buff it up all nice and pretty before sending it into my proof reader. 
> 
> So so sorry for the delay but without further due. Dave being a giant ass dork and teenage boys being gross as hell.

You wake up at eleven thirty. Sunlight filtering through your curtains and you’re wondering how it does that. Like, c’mon man. Mr. Sun sir, you must get tired of this routine too. Just stay down a while longer. Break the norms that have been placed on you. Let the moon win this round.

You pull yourself from bed, sweating and groggy. You sit down to pee because standing seems like too much of a hassle and you hear Dirk talking to himself in the living room. Maybe he’s actually talking to someone else? You don’t hear another voice but he could be on the phone…Holy fuck do you always think this much? Do you ever give your brain a break? Probably not. You aren’t sure if it’s the heat or fucked up sleep schedule that’s making you so cranky but hot damn if you didn’t sleep like the princess and the god damn pea last night.

Standing up from the toilet you leave your boxers on the floor and turn on the shower. Pure ice cold water starts cascading and that is the life you are all about right now. It makes goose bumps rise on your skin and you shiver but it also makes you feel awake. Alive and tense and rigid and cold. You’re only in for a minute before you hear Dirk yell something about leaving and you get out.

Upon re-entering your room you flop down naked, face first, into your bed and decide air drying will be the most pleasant way to spend this late morning early afternoon. You grope for your phone under your pillow and check through some texts. Basic John and Jade asking to hang out. Rose never texts first. Nothing from the princess-but you do have an email.

Clicking the small envelope icon you make out its from the gallery. Probably another rejection letter-Holy fuck. HOLY FUCK. You got accepted. They love your work on the innocence of-

God. Fucking. Dammit.

You spring up from bed nearly tripping over wires and clutter as you kick your computer tower to get it started. The few seconds it take feels like eons and you’re clicking away at your email faster than your mouse can even process.

And it’s true. You fucked up. You fucked up to major proportions. You sit back in your chair with your hands sitting on the top of your head staring at the photos you’ve submitted. Big baby blues stare back and you feel like dying.

_Dear Mr.Strider it is our pleasure to inform you that your portfolio depicting the innocence of summer adolescence has been chosen to appear in out gallery from July 18 th to the 23rd . We will contact you with further details at a later date as our museum curator arranges the pieces. Thank you for your contribution and have a wonderful day._

“Dude what the actual fuck!” You turn so fast your chair almost tips over and you stare at Dirk wide eyed. “Are you seriously wacking it to pictures of Jane with the fucking door open?!”

You look down and throw a hand over your junk before rapidly shaking your head. “No-no the pictures! Dude! The pictures are wrong!-”

“No shit the pictures are wrong you fucking pervert!”

“No, dude, Dirk. The pictures- I submitted the wrong pictures. Look I don’t even have a hard on.” You throw your hands in the air and Dirk throws his hands over his shades.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you. Put on some clothing and then try and explain yourself. I’m not dealing with this bullshit today.”

He leaves the room and you pull on boxers and a tank top before rushing back out to the living room to find him. He’s eating left over Chinese and raises a brow at you over his glasses.

“So what the shit was going on in there lil bro?”

You rummage around the fridge finding your take out box of fried pork and sigh. “I fucked up submitting the pictures to the gallery. That god damn vixen texted me and I got distracted and clicked the wrong file and- Nothing is going to go my way here is it?”

Dirk tries not to laugh but a piece of fried rice flies from his lips. “Dude, does she know you do shit like go around calling her a vixen? I mean, Jane is my best friend. There is absolutely no debating that. And if you hurt her I don’t care if we’re blood I’m going to knock your fuckin teeth in… but what is going on here?”

Pulling your container from the microwave you try and give him a pathetic af look. “I don’t know- being around her is just so…easy. And you’ve seen her. Even if bodacious babes aren’t your first choice you gotta admit she’s cute as hell.”

“Dude, even I can acknowledge Jane is hot. If I had an emotional connection to that anything past platonic you can bet your ass I’d be-“

“Stop before I want to beat the actual shit out of you.”

He sucks his teeth, complete with the disgusting loud slurping sound and tosses his rice before putting his hands up in surrender and coming to stand on the opposite site of the counter from where you sit. “Look, Dave, I’m just sayin it’s super fuckin obvious you have the hots for her- and from what I gathered she aint sure her feelings for you are completely friendly either-“

“Really?”

He holds up traffic cone orange nails. “Girls night doesn’t lie bruh.”

“Holy fuck. So what do I do?”

“You have a bunch of pictures of her in that gallery shit, right?”

“Well yeah but she doesn’t know I took half of em.”

“Okay, well. You send out some spectacular sweet Bro and hella Jeff evites to all our friends. You call Jane up, and you ask her to be your super sweet date. She loves all that fine arts bullshit. She’ll be flattered as hell and you get a chance to lay on you awkward as fuck moves.”

You scoff and fling a piece of pork at him. “hate to break it to you, but my moves are smooth as hell. Smooth as velvet on a babies bottom.”

He raises his eyebrows and shoots you a lopsided grin. “Not around Jane they ain’t. “

…Maybe. Just MAYBE you aren’t completely fucked… This could work out. But…ah whatever you’ll figure it out.


	4. met a boy cute as can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anything actually going to happen between them any time soon? Maybe if Dave didn't fuck up so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually the last chapter of a commission so from now on posting will be much slower. Also had a very urgent personal bomb drop and i start work again in like a week. So please don't freak out and feel free to send me gentle reminders via tumblr to work on this.

This is honest to god the worst idea you have ever fucking had. You’re standing outside of Jane’s house, hands shoved so deep in your pockets you think they might be in the void. Have they been sucked into some sort of black hole? Who knows. Not you. Because as far as you’re concerned they are so fucking far gone you can’t even knock. A doorbell? Well isn’t that great maybe you can use your nose to push it because your hands are so far gon-

The door swings open and there stands Mr.Crocker wiping his hands on a wash cloth. Pipe hanging from his lips and giving you _that look_ before grabbing the pipe “Boy, how long are you going to stand there?”

“Oh, um- I’m sorry Mr.Crocker, dude- s-sir. Fffff-uh. Is Jane home?” Smooth. How is a man so much shorter than you make you so squeamish?

“Yes she is. Would you like me to fetch her?”

“Uh. Y-yeah. Yes please I mean, sir. Um, I couldn’t get a hold of her so she doesn’t know I’m here so I mean if she isn’t busy-“

He wraps a muscular arm around you and pulls you into the house. “David, I’ve known you for over two years now. Knock off this funny business. I’ll go make sure my cupcake is decent and I’ll send you up.”

You stand in the entry way, nodding dumbly to Mr.Crockpot and holy hell this man still scared the shit out of you. Even calling Jane cupcake- cute btw- he’s scary. His perfectly bald head and tattoos down to his torso. Sure, he’s wearing a shirt now. But you’ve seen him at pool parties. The man could break you in two. Or as Roxy would say- actually- nah. Now isn’t the time to be getting sexual on Mr.Crock. You wander into the house. You’ve been here a few times before. Usually not alone. John, Roxy, or even sometimes Dirk would drag you over. You did pick Jane up for school quit a few times however. Who can pass up a doggy bag of homemade breakfast every day in exchange for not having to ride the bus? A much stronger man than Dave Strider, that’s who.

But her house was cute as shit. Picks of chubby baby Jane’s smeared in cake and dirt and- oh my god that’s a tiny baby Jane butt. You bite your bottom lip to hold back laughter when Mr.Crocker clears his throat.

“That one seems to be a favorite. I think your sibling has a picture on his phone. However, Jane is upstairs and awaiting you.”

“Oh-thanks Mr.C, can I actually get a copy of this? This is grade a comic gold-“ you look over at Mr.Crocker and he is giving you a quizzical look while puffing away on his fresh lit pipe. “Ya know what, nevermind, that’s inappropriate as fu-uh- fudge. Thank you sir, goodbye sir.”

You bow to the man before sprinting up the stairs and stopping with a heavy foot outside of Janes door. You fidget in place running fingers through the curly mop on your head, graving the shaved sides- “Hello? Dave?” oh fuck she sounds so cute. So she sounds the same as always.

You give a slight knock to the door before entering. “Nah it’s Mr.Ron Swanson here to sweep you off your feet.” She’s sitting cross legged on her bed in the damn cutest pj’s you ever did see- like really. What kind of person owns a crop top with two cupcakes front and center? Jane fucking Crocker that’s who. Along with ridiculous high wasted bunny pj pants that look so soft you just want to run your hands along her thighs-

“Oh golly Mr.Swanson. I’m sorry but I must turn down the offer. You see I’m waiting on a friend- and oh geeze! If my father knew you were here? It would be the end of us!” She gives you the most genuine heart gripping smile and pulls out her remaining ear bud. “But Mr.Swanson, have you seen an endearing tall blonde gentleman on your way up here?”

“Oh Ms.Crocker- I’m very sorry.” You turn and gently close the door before spinning around on the balls of your feet and doing a walk and skid to her bed on your knees. Grabbing her hand you hold it up to your mouth and place a very gentle kiss on it.“But it’s always been just me.”

She’s in stitches. Pulling her hand away before covering her mouth and falling back onto her bed. “Oh-hoo! Dave! You’re just too much!” she runs her hands over her face and then turns back to you. Laying on her side she reaches out her arm and allows her hand to gently caress your face. “I also doubt you have the ability to grow as fine of facial hair as Mr.Swanson.”

“Damn Crockpot, you wound me. You slash down my pride until there’s nothing left-but you’re probably right. I have a face like a god damn babies bottom. John’s got a better fuzzy mug than I ever will and it’s absolutely heart breaking.”

She reaches over. Shutting her laptop with her free hand. Pulling the hand on your face away to place her laptop under her bed and then sitting back up. She pats the bed next to her and pulls a pillow out from behind her to hug. “Don’t be such a stranger, but take off your shoes”

You slip off your shoes and put them under her bed next to her laptop before literally crawling into her bed. It smells like…honey, and vanilla, maybe a hint of peppermint? It smells super fuckin good tho. Nice and girly and clean and all that good stuff. “So how the fuck did you light your bathroom on fire?”

She shifts to face where you’re sprawled out against the wall. You see a strip of beautiful clear- actually- it looks like she has a few stretch marks. They look pretty faded but holy fuck that’s cute. Like little stripes. Her stomach is cute as fuck. Her swimsuit was too high to see some of these cute ass moles and stretch marks- okay actually fuck her pillow for obstructing that view. You look up at her and okay- maybe you can forgive the pillow. Her face is as equally good of a view. Probably better. Her lips look so soft and glossy. Moving so perfectly- and oh FUCK she has been talking. “-So really…just never try pranks that involve tons of barbasol. They tell you it’s flammable but they don’t truly express the degree to which it is very very flammable. So what brings you to the neighborhood Mr.Strider? You couldn’t have really been that on edge wanting to know my bathroom story. I’m sensing a secret motive here. Was it cake?”

You clutch your chest and push your glasses down your nose with your free hand. “Why Ms.Crocker. I’m wounded to think you’d believe I had any motives other than to make sure you’re safe and sound. We’re both too aware of how much of a tyrant your dad can be- Like…I can’t keep this one up your dad is actually a pretty cool dude. Now if we were talking about my legal guardian I’d have a list of negatives 10 miles long. Like did you know he hasn’t been home in three weeks because of a stripper convention in Florida that was supposed to be three days? And to make matters worse he keeps depositing money into Dirk and my accounts. Where is he? Where is he getting this money? Is he out of country and has taken on a lover named Javier? Damned if I’d know. The dude won’t answer any form of messaging.-Uh I mean.” You push your glasses back up and lay flat on her bed. Your feet are like. A foot over. She’s so small. She fits in this tiny ass bed with her tiny ass self. “Yeah- it’s not cake. I actually had a question. Well, kinda a question and a story- and not the story I just kinda told you. Completely different story.”

She nods and scoots a bit so that you feel the side of her thigh press against you. Shes facing you still hugging the pillow with her elbows on her knees. “I’m very interested in this story if it means you came all the way across town to tell me it.”

“Well Ms.- well Jane. Hold onto your socks because this one’s a real riot.” She nods in excitement and inches her face closer to yours which makes you nervous at a level you didn’t know was possible. “So I was minding my own business, working on some art portfolio stuff. Getting ready to submit these bomb ass pictures- when I get this text. And what do you know? I get so distracted I submit the wrong file. Some crazy broad telling me she almost burnt her house down and I submit the wrong file-“

“Oh gosh! I’m so sor-“

“Okay but let me finish.” She nods and makes a gesture of locking her lips before placing a fictitious key in your hand. “So I don’t _know_ I’ve submitted the wrong file at this point. I get this email like- the next day. Faster than I ever have before. And they love the shit I submitted. At this point I find out it’s the wrong file and I’m freaking the _fuck_ out. Like balls to the wall freaking out because these are my personal photos. These aren’t the shit I want people to see. But these are the pictures this stuck up gallery thinks are good enough to grace the walls of this fine establishment. So in short. I fucked up. There are going to be pictures of us and all out friends and what we did this summer up to the public in like two weeks, and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date to this shit show in case I literally piss myself you can help cover for me. Like I’ll treat ya like a proper lady take you to a night on the town-“

Is she…is she laughing? There is a full blown chorus of hoo’s and ha’s. She’s flat out laughing at your offer. “Oh m-my! Ha! Oh my goodness! Do the others know? This is one of the most entertaining things to happen all summer! I would absolutely love to go. How many pictures are there going to be of me?” holy shit what a trooper- holy shit you have a date- in two weeks but hey it’s there.

You smirk and nudge her.“You are the first person I have told about this endeavor seeing as I do in fact you to blame for the mix up in the first place.”

“Hey buster! I am not at fault for this! You should have been paying more attention!”she pokes at your stomach only to then gently knock on it with her fist. “How do you and Dirk do that- But! I feel like Roxy won’t mind, we both know she loves having pictures of herself taken. Um, how does Dirk feel about it? Have you told him? Also Rose might have some beef-“

“I told dirk but I don’t know if he really processed the whole prospect of him, ya know, being in the pictures. And I’m thinking about just….moving to Antarctica and maybe then inviting Rose.” You scoot around so that your head is more or less in her lap and she momentarily freezes before going to play with your hair.

“Poor Dave, you’re a dead man. I’d change my name and move while I still had the chance if I were you.” She fluffs up your hair to pet it back down, locking her fingers into your roots and hot damn is this soothing. You can totally imagine passing out with Jane playing with your hair. “Are you already playing dead Mr.Strider?”

“Wha-huh? No. Maybe. How well was it working?”

She gives a small giggle, pushing your hair into bangs against your face. “I was becoming increasingly alarmed with every second passed.”

“Maybe if I just stay here she won’t find me…?”

“Oh yes because Roxy wouldn’t squeal on you, and oh goodness! My father wouldn’t actually kill the young man camped out in his daughters room. No sir…Have you thought about inviting Roses cute friend? The one! Oh gosh you know the one…the one who she met because they’re going to the same school and she ended up living a town over…Carol?”

“Kanaya?”

“Yes!”

“Jane, sweet, innocent, beautiful Jane. She would actually kill me for trying to set her up.” She laughs but this time it’s uncomfortable.

“Yeah I guess you’re right. I just know I’d be a lot more willing to go somewhere if the person I liked was going but…I prefer you alive so I’d rather not do anything to put you in harm’s way.”

You turn to look up at her and she’s so damn pink. Biting her bottom lip and all rosy cheeked- if you were standing you’d be weak in the knees. One of her hands is resting on your jaw now and you feel your pulse quickening and if you have ever wanted to kiss someone so bad god strike you down right now because this is fuckin unbearable. “So, you said you have cake?”

She pulls away all too quick nodding. “Yep! Yes, ye- we do. It’s downstairs. I-I’ll go get it out. Take your time! Pound cake with strawberries- strawberries are big this summer-“ She shuffling on her slippers and running out her bedroom door faster than you can blink.

Cake? You ask about cake after she says something like that? Smooth move you fucking idiot.


	5. authors note

Okay so this is a note rather than an update because I managed to lose all work i had on the story!!!

I'm going to try and just,,,,start from where the last chapter left off but it's so discouraging that everything got wiped from my hard drive. Expect more delays. 

Thank you to everyone for the support on the story. <3


End file.
